


Captive

by Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf, UmaDengeki_sen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ancient Egypt, Angst, BDSM, Courtship, Experimentation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovery, Redemption, Romance, Tragedy, Yaoi, sub/dom, vengence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:04:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf/pseuds/Spirit_Eclipse_Dragon_Wolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/UmaDengeki_sen/pseuds/UmaDengeki_sen
Summary: The sands of the hourglass tick away grain by grain. Though on the fateful day of the destruction of Kul Elna has the genesis of a chain reaction begin. Those of royal bloodlines will be captives of one another in the plight between justice and deviancy, light and dark, sun and moon. One question remains is to what will bloom between kings of two sides of the coin.





	1. Contract

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capricornkitty1975](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/gifts), [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts).



**_Hey y'all! It's Aurora here with my daughter,_ ** **UmaDengeki-sen** **_. We're working on some collabs because we have a ton of ideas that we want to bring out of the darkness and into the light. So, this is one of them. Plus, she's unable to work on stuff unless it's a collab. Thus, why I suggest this for us to work on. So, we'll see how it goes._ **

**_We hope you all enjoy it. This is an AU like usual of course. Please remember to favorite, follow, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments._ **

**_I'm writing the parts of Bakura, Atem, Ryou, Marik, and other characters. She's writing the parts of Yami, Yugi, Akefia, Malik, Amane, and other characters. We do switch up who plays who to ensure that there's no monologuing happening._ **

**Disclaimer: We don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters. We sure wish it, but we can't have everything, right? Hehes**

**Pairing: Dark. Any others will be implied and/or added like usual.**

**Captive**

**Chapter 1: Contract**

In the lands of Egypt there's the Upper and Lower parts of it. Though outside of the city are the places within the desert. Such are known as the tombs where the keepers remain to guard the deceased pharaohs and all. Although there's a different villages all throughout the region. One of them is where the thieves flourish. The current Thief King is the Touzoku quartet's father. The oldest of the four is Bakura, the second oldest is Akefia while the youngest are Ryou and Amane. Living here in the village isn't a piece of cake. Nope, everyone has their part to help out whether it be small or big.

Being the heir to the infamous title, Bakura has to go through all of the rigorous training. Having wild silver hair and amber eyes, he has pale skin even though he has been out in the Egyptian sun for long hours each day. it seems that him, Ryou, and Amane are albinos. In the garb of a pair of khaki pants and a sleeveless shirt, he has a pair of sandals on his feet. Looking over some maps, he sighs a little as multiple thoughts are bogging him down a smidgen.

Rubbing his temples, he mutters to himself, "This is bullshit having to study all of this... Does father honestly expect me to memorize all of this? I mean I hav but still…."

A knock on his chamber doors are heard as a set of hush whispers of protest and scoffs follow shortly after, "Brother is busy, Amane!"

Perking up at hearing this, he steps away from the scatter of papers at his desk to the door, opening it slowly to see who it is, "Hmph, what is it?"

Ryou feels heat rise to his cheeks when he sees his brother, causing him to hide behind his sister that rolls her eyes, "Ryou wants to know if you can teach him how to spar."

"Oh? I'm done with my work for now. Come, little one," says Bakura, turning on his heel to go to the training grounds they have where usually he does his practices.

Ryou drags Amane as Bakura leads the way away to their destination, "He was busy Amane...you know how he lies..."

"Does she want to watch or learn as well?" asks Bakura, not looking back to see if they're following, exiting their hoem to go to the training grounds before turning around to see if they've come or not.

"I'll train," replies Amane, feeling determined to get some practice in too.

"Good," grunts Bakura, going through positioning first for defnsive and offensive stances before going through some basic combat with punches and kicks. "I'm not going to go into anything complex. Do you two even know how to use any magic?"

Amane pouts as Ryou looks a little nervous, "Of course!"

"Show me," says Bakura evenly, not wanting to upset either of them as he does care for his siblings at least.

Amane nods before she lunches into an attack at Bakura with what she knows. All the while Ryou goes to attack the wooden dummy. It seems that the hazel-eyed male seems to be making some progress. Ryou and Amane are eighteen years old while Akefia is twenty and Bakura twenty-two. It doesn't surprise him at all that Akefia isn't out here with them. Though he probably has his own stuff to take care of.

Diving to the side, he puts up a shield from his shade, giving a pleased smirk, "Nice job. You've definitely both improved from last time. Make sure you keep up yoru lessons with Isis."

Amane nods, appreciating the praise given, "I always do. I mean other than Ryou."

Ruffling her hair affectionately, Bakura gives a rare smile, "Good, you better. I know Ryou does too. You're both doing well from the looks of it."

Amane smiles as well as Ryou before the two run off. Shaking his head a little, Bakura watches them go. While he's here, he closes his eyes. For some time he's been having a foreboding feeling overcome him as if something horrible will happen here sometime soon. The presence of magic in this world is nothing new to anyone. it's been around as long as the ground they walk upon. Though what the true colors of people are is unknown even to the most clever of thieves and sharpest of assassins. Still, it's a troubling thought nonetheless. With another shake of his head, Bakura walks back to his room for him to continue to go further along with his work.

()()()()()()

Some time passes until when the four children of the Thief King awaken. The sound of horses can be heard outside along with voices of imposing individuals, having Bakura and Akefia guess it's most likely some sort of soldiers. Peering out of the window, Bakura curses under his breath before turning on his heel to face his brothers and sister.

"We need to get to the safe room right away. Don't question nor complain. This is what father has told me to do if something like this might happen," says the silver haired man in a stern tone, leading the three to a panel in the wall.

Waving his hand, a complex set of runes appear to light up in a flare of onyx. It can be only be done by someone with the Thief King's blood running through their veins. The partition in the wall opens up, noticing the space in there is enough to freely breathe though it migh be a little claustrophobic for some. Going inside, he leads the others in there. Raising a hand again, he closes the panel, having it appear as if nothing wrong is there. The sound of crackling can be heard faintly as if fires are being stoked somewhere. Though Bakura curses once more as he runs out to gather his own army and horse. He needs to stop this whether by talking to his brother or by blood. Thinking it over a little more has him coming to the conclusion that talking isn't in the equation either. While his brothers and sister remain in the safe room has him sigh in frustration at knowing that he's probably damning his own self by going out to help their father combat whatever might be trying to destroy their home and people. But one thing he does know for a certainty is that he won't fall here or so he hopes. That's what he tries to fool himself into thinking is that he can somehow save the day. What he fails to know is that in the end strength alone won't triumph. Akefia smirks when he comes to the front of his old home. Oh how he misses this place….false.

"Bakura!" Calls out the slate gray-eyed man in concern at seeing him rush out of their home in a hurry, frowning in concern as he too has come out of the safe room to try to help the best he can.

Hearing his younger brother call out to him, he has to ignore. Eventually, he goes to meet up with their father to begin fighting against the Pharaoh's soldiers that are trying to destroy everything they have known.

"You must hide with your siblings," their father says sternly when he catches sight of Bakura nearby.

"Why? I come to help you out. There are too many of them for you to take out on your own," persists Bakura, not wanting to hide away.

"That's exactly why I want you to leave. You guys will be injured or worse," argues their father even though he knows that he won't survive this.

Frowning in concern, Bakura hesitantly backs off at hearing the urgency in his father's tone. With the guise of concealment from other skirmish of the soldiers fighting the others in search for him and his siblings. Going back to the home, he clenches his fists at his sides. Returning to there, he goes to Akefia.

"I tried to help, but father won't let me," hisses Bakura as he bristles in irritation.

Akefia sets a hand on his shoulder, "He's right. He needs you to protect me, ryou, and Amane. We need you more than he does ."

"To survive you mean," frowns Bakura, preparing a barricade on the doors in case any soldiers come to their home.

Akefia shrugs as he grabs his weapon although it's more like weapons. His pair of daggers as well as his shadow magic are at his dispoal. It won't satisfy Bakura to know he's going to go out there to join the fray. His reasoning is just though even if he may not agree to it. Still, he'll do his best to give them time to head to where they're suppose to go.

"You need to go now," says Akefia, staring into Bakura's eyes in case this might be the last time he sees him.

"Ok, I'll get Ryou and Amane. We'll run to Marik and Malik. But you better be there in two days," warns Bakura, giving his younger brother one last glance before he rushes in to get their emergency packs along with their youngest siblings before rushing out through the underground passageways.

Ryou whimpers softly as he clings to his sister and brother, "W-Where are we going?"

"To the Ishtar's. We'll be safe there," reassures Bakura, keeping his voice low as they scurry throughout the catacombs to where the entrance to their home in the tomb they guard is.

"why?" Amane asks, feeling adrenaline pump through her veins at having a good enough idea what they're running from.

"Because...the Pharaoh's soldiers have destroyed our home. I'm going through the procedure that Father told me if anything were to happen to him. Akefia is buying us some time by being out in the fray," hastily he explains this to her and Ryou in quiet tones.

Ryou nods though he yelps when something flies passed him. The assumption is that it might be from soldiers having caught onto their trail. Although it's quite the contrary when they come face to face with who it truly is. It's not uncommon to come across Malik beforehand going into the tomb keeper's home itself. To see him out here is something to question nonetheless. Most likely they may have been encountering some kind of trouble.

"Damn it," grumbles Bakura, hurrying them up as he blasts a volely of darkness behind them to anyone that might be following them.

"Don't be a pussycat, Kura" A voice purrs that he knows all too well

"Gods damn it, Mal'. Don't you dare hurt my baby brother," hisses Bakura in annoyance, turning around to face the blonde psychopath himself.

Malik pouts as he grabs Ryou by the waist, "He's so puny though"

"Hurt him and I hurt you," says Bakura in a low tone, shooting him an icy glare.

"Hurt me and I hurt your whole family, especially Akefia" shoots back the blonde with a smirk.

"Then don't you dare fucking hurt the bunny," growls Bakura, still glaring at him though makes no move to throttle him even though his hands twitch a little.

"Why? He's a darling! Will you rather have the Pharaoh take him to make him a slave?" Asks Malik As he pushes Ryou, making him fall to the floor in a heap.

Bakura helps him up, standing in front of him and Amane protectively, "Why the hell do you think I'm coming to you for help and protection, fool? I'm not interested in becoming some palace brat's whore thank you."

Malik frowns as he shrugs at him, "Very well. Pray to Akefia he'll be alright. The Pharaoh has him."

"How do you know that?" he eyes him skeptically, having Ryou and Amane follow him as they go after Malik.

"I'm a friend of his or more like nemeses," replies Malik offhandedly.

Scoffing at this, Bakura decides to take it with a grain of truth, "I see... Well, keep Ryou and Amane safe. Like hell I'm letting Akefia stay there alone."

Malik shrugs, "If they or Akefia die then it's on your hands."

"No shit. i know that, but you and Marik are the only ones i trust right now to protect them," hisses Bakura, giving both Ryou and Amane a hug before he disappears in a flash.

Ryou and Amane look at each other with worry. The two hold each other, knowing that they and their other siblings are the only family they have left.

()()()()()()

Meanwhile, in the palace, there are two sons of the current Pharaoh. They're known as Atem and Yami Sennen. The former of the two is the eldest and crown prince for the next one in line for taking up the reins when their father passes at some point. Apparently, during the attack on Kul Elna, Akefia has been taken into custody to be given to Atem as whatever he may please. Akefia glares at Atem. At the moment, he's bound in chains and without his clothing. It seems that he has been knocked out although when he wakes up here he's ready for a fight. Nope, ther'es no way in any deity's name that he'll allow himself to submit to the crown prince of all people. These are the ones who have orchestrated the destruction of his home to leave only his siblings and himself being the lone survivors.

"Let me go," growls out Akefia.

"Aw, but why? You look...delicious in chains," smirks the violet-eyed man of what looks like his mid twenties, in the attire of a thin tunic and a pair of tights though his feet are barefoot within his own quarters. "Father has given you to me to do as I please it appears... Hmph, well, at least he doesn't bring me another woman again. I mean women are great and all, but not my style nor preference."

Akefia gives a small blush of heat to his face while trying to get free though gasps when Atem suddenly is flush against him, "W-What the hell! Get off, of me!"

"I won't do anything yet until you're willing," he assures, backing off though he does find his reaction amusing. "What? Do you not ever have someone tease you in the slightest?"

Akefia glares heatedly at him. It's clear to him that he won't be speaking a word to him from now on. The defiance is pleasing to see. Though he doubts that Akefia will last long. Not many who are given to him do it seems, guessing it's because none have been Abel to please him as well enough to his standards. To him Akefia seems like a mix of alpha and beta. The type he longs for is an omega. It still appears it'll take a long time before the guards or anyone finds him a perfect match. Until then he'll make due with the one he has now.

Sighing, he expects as much, going to sit crosslegged across from him, "Well, you need to be given some rules, right? Your clothes are...somewhere. I'm not sure where though."

Akefia rolls his eyes as he says, "That's obvious. You have done something."

"Nope, not at all actually. Probably one of the guards stripped you down before taking you to be in my room," shrugs Atem, giving it some thought before continuing. "You have to be in the chains. That's something father has told me for hostages, prisoners, and the like. I can't take you out of here until I know you can behave yourself. One of my retaienrs most likely will provide you with food and all. To tell you the truth...I like them feisty. Submissiveness is appealing, but I like something different now and again. I prefer lively ones that will talk back..."

"Of course you so. After all your the one keeping me here in captivity," grumbles Akefia irritably.

"We all have our needs and wants whether we admit it or not," he has a distant look in his gaze, brushing it aside before handing him a plate of food with bread and such on it. "here, eat."

Akefia shakes his head, turning his head when Atem puts it to his lips, "No, it's probably poisoned or something…."

"You can't deny that your body needs to feed unless you want to die from starvation," says Atem casually.

Akefia shrugs, "That's fine"

"Too bad i won't let you die. The food will be within reach when you feel like it," says Atem, putting the plate down near Akefia before turning his back to his desk, having royal duties to take care of with needing to prepare himself each day for when he'll take over the throne.

Though unbeknownst to him is that there is someone infiltrating the palace in search for Akefia. Findign the secret passageways, a certain silver haired male finds his way through in the hopes that he won't be caught. His drive to continue looking for Akefia furthers his fervent search. Finding him might be the easy part, but the hard part will be getting them both out in one piece. There's a part of him that worries that his plan might not go as well as he previously thinks. Although he has to cling onto the hope that nothing will go awry.

Akefia sighs to curl up to keep himself warm. He hates being exposed. After all, what has happened when he was a child...Akefia shakes his head again as he holds his head. Although he does frown when he feels something but smirks. A pin will help him hopefully. Well,, that's what he hopes at least. Though getting his way out of here will be much more difficult than getting in. There are multiple factors he's unknown of such as the guards shifts and their movements to negate recapture if he ever manages to get out of his restraints. All he has to do now is bide his time

()()()()()

"Grandpa, I need to help," a male of eighteen years of age with pale skin, tricolored hair, and amethyst eyes says as he gently pulls his arm away from his grandfather's grip.

"Why? You'll die out there," says Solomon weakly as he's been suffering from a great illness, falling into a coughing fit.

Yugi kneels down to hug him, "My friends are out there. You must rest. I need to get your medical things as well."

Seeing no point in struggling against what fate has done, he grudgingly agrees to this, "Fine, but be back in a fortnight."

Yugi gives a slight nod and kisses his cheek before he departs from their home out into the dunes. Outside, he's met by the chilly Egyptian night air. When the sun sets the temperatures reach freezing ones. During the day it's blazing underneath the heat. The dunes rest quietly as the petite figure darts out of the home.

 _I need to find Ryou_ Yugi thought frantically to himself, knowing that he's probably his best bet to get help for his grandfather

Walking a ways, he goes past the area where the tombs and tomb keepers can be found. A male with platnum blonde hair and lilac eyes, having caramel skin as well walks out of his home to see a familiar indiviudal walking on by. Quirking a brow, he wonders what Yugi is doing out here of all places at this sort of hour.

"Hey?" calls out the blonde, trying to get Yugi's attention, waving his hands too just in case as a second measure.

"Do you know where Ryou is?" Yugi asks him, figuring that Marik will probably know something to steer him in the right direction.

"Oh, yeah, he and Amane are staying with us. Their village was destroyed," explains Marik, offering him to follow him back down into the catacombs.

Yugi follows close, his weapons out, "Ok, thanks."

Scowling at this, he tells him, "Don't be so on the offense. Malik doesn't attack people that are my friends..."

"It never hurts to be careful," admits Yugi, feeling a little reassured by him though.

"Yeah, but around us? Uh, I don't think so," he laughs a little, shaking his head at the action, taking him down below to come see the others. "Hey, Mal'? Yugi's here to see Ry. You've been nice, haven't you?"

Malik nods as he goes to his bed, "The best."

"Good. I'll let you have a reward later," he half jokes though it also serious, obliging to let Malik do what he pleases with him when he's been on good behavior considering that's how their conditioning is going to help Malik become manageable with his madness. "C'mon, I'll show you to the bunny."

Yugi nods while he continues to follow him. In there, he comes face to face with the angelic appearing white haired male. Amane realizes who it is as well, giving a soft smile to their visitor. Though it seems that Yugi has come here for more than just idle chitchat to catch up.

Blinking a few times at seeing him here, he asks, "Y-Yugi? What are you doing here?"

"I want to see if you're ok," says Yugi as he rushes over to hug him tightly.

"O-Of course. Just a little shaken," he admits with a weary smile, embracing him in turn though notices butterflies rise up when in close proximinity to him. "Amane and I are alright. Is something wrong?"

Yugi shakes his head, "No. We need to get out of here though."

"Why? Bakura said to stay put until he gets back," frowns Ryou, not wanting to readily go against his eldest brother's word.

"I know a place a lot safer then here," says Yugi in an attempt to persuade him although Ryou doesn't seem to be budging anytime soon.

"Huh?" Quirking a brow at him, Ryou feels speculative about this.

"My friend works at the palace," explains Yugi, doubting this line of conversation will even hold a candle of helpfulness.

"No, the palace isn't safe," glares Ryou. "That's where Akefia is being held prisoner. Bakura went to go save him. Amane and I are to stay here with the Ishtar's until he gets back with him."

Yugi grabs Ryou's arm to pull it a little to pull him close to his chest, "Ryou, please. He won't hurt you or Amane."

Heat rushes to his cheeks, still feeling uncertain about this. The palace is a place his older brothers have always said to never go into. It concerns him how Yugi wants him to go there so badly. Though he has to look out for Amane, doubting the palace is as safe as Yugi claims. Deciding to go about this gently, he feels that he can respond to him.

"Listen, Yugi, they're after us because we're the only surviviors of the destruction of Kul Elna. I can't afford for them to catch Amane or I while our older brothers are out there even though they may be prisoenrs at this point. I can't risk going there for Amane's sake and my own," explains Ryou in the most gentlest of tones to him.

Yugi looks down for his hair to cover his eyes, "Very well. Then I guess…"

"I'm sorry, but I have to look out for Amane. I don't want us to be in any danger," he tells him softly, hugging him as he does feel bad for not accepting his offer.

Yugi hugs him back to turn around to ask, "Is it alright to bring my grandfather here?"

"Of course. I'll do my best to heal him. I assume he's come down with some of the sickness going about," Ryou eyes him expectantly.

Yugi confirms this sadly before he starts to leave. Frowning, Ryou watches him go, deciding to wait for when he'll be back. At least he'll do as best as he can. Healing is one of the magics he's proficient in, hoping he'll be good enough to help out Yugi. There's an odd feeling in his chest at seeing that sad expression as if his heartstrigns are pulled on when seeing him like that. it makes him promise to himself that he'll heal his grandfather no matter what.

_I hope I can do it though. I don't want to disappoint him._

()()()()()

Thinking to himself, Bakura continues to slink through the secret passageways. So far he's been able to divert from any guards that might notice someone in there. Though he keeps on a higher alert if either of the princes of the Pharaoh himself catch notice of him. Keeping his breathing low, he makes sure it's incredibly difficult to detect him. Besides, he is the next or rather now the new Thief King due to their father's passing into the Hall of Judgement. Casting his glance every which way, he keeps taut while continuing on his way in search of where Akefia is. Bakura frowns, but smirks when he hears the familiar prince's voice. Going along this fork in the road leading on the sound of the voice, he decides to eavesdrop.

"Leave me alone," says Akefia in agitation.

"Hmph, found you at last," mutters Bakura under his breath, backing off to go down another route upon having found Akefia's spot though figures he'll need to go under nightfall to get him out of here in one piece. Akefia frowns when he feels some movement in the walls, guessing it's either some type of rodent or someone is actually in there.

Connecting the link between them, Bakura thinks,  _Hey, stay put until nightfall. I'll be getting your ass out of here._

 _You'll get you ass caught I don't want to lose anyone else. Dad is dead,_ says Akefia hastily, hoping that Atem doesn't notice them speaking through their mental link to one another.

 _I'm aware of our father's death. So, it means I'm the new Theif King I suppose... If I do then I know how to get away. Have some faith in me for once,_ responds Bakura, continuing on his way.

 _Alright, do what you please, but do be careful,_ Akefia says though sighs as he breaks the connection for his eyes to widen when he sees guards in front of him.

Noticing this, Bakura brings out a few of his knives. Having multiple on his person, he's never much to lack on weaponry at his dispoal. Taking care of the guards in almost seconds, he goes further on his way. Though he keeps on the lookout to avoid anyone important such as one of the princes or anyone else of high presitge. He does come across to find a hole to peek up inside, smirking when he sees the royal throne room itself. Glancing around, he doesn't see anyone in there. Going through a door, he walks through to step forth into the extravagant room.

"I need to go," the prince's voice says quietly.

Hiding behind something to stay out of sight, Bakura listens in closely to the conversation. Perhaps he can gain some information from this. Though he remaisn in concealment, not wanting to get caught.

"Then let me go," Bakura hears Akefia's voice say.

For some reason or another, Bakura feels the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. it's almost he's being watched by something or rather someone by the feel of it. The question remains as to who it can be. There's one in the room with Akefia, but he's hiding out here in another of the royal rooms. It concerns him, remaining ever vigilent in the lair of the enemy. Hearing a groan of annoyance, he also catches the sound of a door opening and closing for there to then be footsteps following shortly thereafter. glancing over in the direction of the footsteps, he decides to follow that person through the shadows. The last thing he wants is to get caught here by anyone; especially one of the princes. Hopefully luck will be on his side, but there's no telling for certain. The person is Yami of course. The lookalike walks sullenly down the halls with his arms seeming to be wrapped around him. Continuing to follow him, he wonders what might of happened. All this time Bakura thought the princes to be callous that don't give a shit who they take out to further their aspirations. to see weakness is intriguing to him to say the least.

"Father.," whispers Yami as he walks into his dads room.

Staying outside, Bakura eavesdrops even though it may put him in danger. There might be a story here, curious as to what might be to hear from this upcoming conversation between the two. Plus, he finds an interest in this person by the name of Yami. There might be something to gain here aside from rescuing Akefia.

"What is it, Yami? I am a little busy," Aknamkanon says in response as he sets papers down.

Furthering his eavesdropping, Bakura listens intently. The relationship between the younger prince and the Pharaoh is intriguing indeed. It reminds him of how his younger siblings used to be handled by his own father. Unfortunately, he accidentally knocks something over to have an intricate vase clatter to the floor in shards. Gasping, Yami turns around only to have the albino grab him to put a dagger to his neck.

"Don't move," hisses the amber-eyed man, pressing the blade a little more against it to cause a small trickle of blood to descend down his throat. "Unless you want to die, fool."

Yami starts to shake as he grabs Bakura's arm although he doesn't at all push or add any force. The last thing he wants to do is worsen his situation here. It does raise alarm to how this man seems far stronger than himself. Though he guesses some people outside of the palace have time to further such capabilities.

"Well, Pharaoh, I'll release your son in exchange for giving my brother back," says Bakura, eyeing the hostage he has with a smirk before turning his attention back to Yami's father with the utmost defiance, withholdign the utmost hatred. "it's only right for you destroying our entire family and home. Do you care nothing for your people?"

"I cannot release your damned brother. He is not in my custody anymore," the Pharaoh replies.

"Who is he in the custody of then?" demands Bakura to know, glaring daggers at him while he keeps his blade at Yami's throat.

"I can't say," the Pharaoh says simply.

"Well, then...this one is under my custody," sneers Bakura, flicking his attention back to Yami. "Follow me. If you run...I will catch you. Oh, and Pharaoh? You will pay one day for destroying Kul Elna and our family. I don't let grudges go easily. Now, i'll be going... If you send any guards your son will perish."

The king shrugs, "That's fine."

"Good," walking out of the throne room, Bakura sees Yami following with no complaint. "Your brother has mine, right? Tell me the truth or...something unpleasant will happen."

Yami shakes his head, biting his lip. What his father has said does really upset him. No one seems to care about him here. Atem has always been the prized one to have Yami remain in his shadow. All of his life he has felt inferior to his older sibling, doubting he'll ever receive any ounce of kindness, recognition, or anything for that matter.

"You don't need to answer. I already know he is," he laughs dryly though it doesn't meet his eyes. "Your father doesn't give a shit about you, am I correct? Well, you're mine now. So, make yourself useful."

Yami looks at him in a perplexing way, "To do what?"

"Hmm, dodging my questions I see... Well, it's no matter I suppose... In whatever way you can figure out. Let's go find your brother. He might see reason in a trade," he smirks, thinking this plan may work in his favor though he won't know for certain until it happens.

Yami stops in his tracks, "It won't. Atem doesn't care for me either. No one does here nor outside of the palace."

Stowing his blade away, Bakura turns to him to grab his face in his hands, "You're with me now, got it? You have someone who gives a damn about you now. Akefia is my younger brother. I promised to get him out of here to our younger siblings."

Yami looks at him with a little shock as he put his hands on Bakura's arms, "w-What of...me?"

"Like I said...you're with me now. Get used to it. Your father destroyed my village and killed my family. The only ones I have left are my brothers and sister. I can't . afford for Akefia to stay here," he explains simply.

Yami nods as he shrugs, guessing he can go along with this, "His room is on the other side of the castle. He's the prized one after all."

"Good. Make yourself useful to me from here on out. If you do this then it'll end up well for you. No guards are coming after us. So, let's not waste anymore time prattling on. It's time to move."

**_Yays! Done with chappie one! We hope you all enjoyed it. This is definitely a fun one for us both to work on together. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever we have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won't be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	2. Flight

**_Hey y’all! Welcome back for the next chappie of Captive. We’re having a really fun time working on this. We hope the same is mutual with y’all reading it of course. Our chappies are quite long so we apologize for any delays and all. Though we sincerely appreciate everyone being patient with us._ **

**_Please remember to favorite, follow, vote, subscribe, drop some kudos, and leave some nice comments. Enjoy loves!_ **

**Chapter 2: Flight**

 

Yami opens the door to his brothers room. Walking on in there, he looks around to tell Bakura to wait outside until he knows that Atem’s in there instead of somewhere else. Walking further into the room, he elicits a cry when he feels his hair being pulled. Peering up, he sees that it’s Atem. Although he expects to see him here considering it’s his room and all. 

 

Walking in behind him, Bakura narrows his eyes ever so slightly, extracting Yami from Atem's grip, "I'd advise you to not do that again.... Take that . as whatever you will."

 

"Yami is not yours, but my blood and DNA. Your brother, sorry to say, is dead,” says Atem with a frown.

 

"Actually, yes, he is... Your father has given him to me," he retorts before he places a blade at Atem's throat. "What the fuck have you done to Akefia?"

 

Pushing Bakura away, he explains to the thief, “Guards came in and took advantage. When I entered, he bled to death.” 

 

Rage boils in his veins, glaring daggers at Atem, "You will pay one day, you bastard. Yami, come, we'll leave." 

 

_Akefia_? He tries with the connection, desperately trying to go through with it because he sure as hell doesn't want to beleive one of his few remaining people of family has gone.

 

There is no reply on the other end. Only the cold, bitter, darkness of silence greets him. Curling his lip in agitation, he clenches his fists at his sides. The urge to take care of this business now does rise to the forefront of his mind, but he knows that he can’t afford to be caught here when he has Ryou and Amane to look after. Storming out of there, Bakura grabs Yami's hand. The thought of a death on his hands trembles down to his own core. The two manage to barely escape the palace. Exiting there, he takes the amber-eyed male with him. Knowing that Ryou and Amane are still with the Ishtar's, he knows where to go from here. it won't be a short journey, but he doesn't want to let the tears fall no matter how badly they prick at the corners of his eyes. The loss is great after having had already had so much pass on the sands.

 

“B-Bakura,” says Yami in a very low whisper, afraid to speak to receive a snap at

 

"It's ok. You can speak freely," he assures, feeling utter defeat at losing Akefia.

 

"A-Are you okay?” Is all he asks, feeling unsure of what else he can say to ease the heavy burden Bakura carries on his shoulders.

 

“No, of course I’m not. How can I be? Only Ryou, Amane, and I live. It's all my fault I couldn’t save Akefia in time," replies Bakura with a little raw emotion breaking through, sighing in frustration as he looks down. "Let's just get to the Ishtar's. I don't want us to get caught out here.” 

 

Yami stops to pull Bakura into a tight hug. Stiffening a little at first, Bakura then relaxes. it does bother him why he lets his guard down someone suppoedly an enemy. Though he can see how Yami is treated that causes him to rethink of how people in the palace regard one another. It makes Bakura think that Yami is kind of like him and his siblings with how he's viewed as a street rat instead of someone belonging in a palace. With a little reluctance, he wraps his arms around him, returning the hug before they need to part . from one another.

 

“Thank you," he says quietly, still unsure of these feelings he has. "Come on because of this one man, let's keep moving now."

 

Yami nods, continuing to follow Bakura since he’s leading the way. The two walk for several hours until the sun begins to lower underneath the horizon. They reach the tombs just as dusk descends. Going down below through a hidden door, they go down a set of stone steps before getting to the bottom of them. Once there, Bakura leads the way to the Ishtar home. 

 

“Ryou? Amane?" calls out Bakura.

 

"Big brother?” Responds the feminine voice of his younger sister.

 

"Indeed. It is I," confirms Bakura, feeling at ease to hear their voices.

 

Ryou and Amane run to him though they both don’t see Akefia, causing them to ask him, “Where’s Akefia?"

 

"Listen, I have some bad news," he says, adopting a rare gentle tone as he doesn't want them to feel too taken aback about this, glancing over at Yami though.

 

Ryou whimpers, “He’s dead, isn’t he?”

 

"Akefia has died I'm afraid," he says grimly. "But I have someone I brought back with me. His older brother is the one who killed Akefia. Yami is someone we can trust. The entire palace including his father and brother view him with malice. This one will be valuable to keep on our side."

 

Yami feels heat rush to his cheeks as he looks at them. He smiles softly, starting to talk to them. It appears to the silver haired male that the trio are getting along nicely enough. It puts at ease something that has been on his mind. 

 

()()()()()

 

I hate how you lied to my brother and took away my connection with him,” groans out Akefia at Atem as he tries to cover his broken body.

 

"You wanted to die anyway," says Atem nonchalantly. "Besides, my brother is off somewhere with your own. So, we both have lost something although Yami holds little value to me."

 

"You didn't have to fucking send guards to do this to me, dumbass!” Shouts out Akefia, wincing in pain from his lungs at the strain. 

 

"Perhaps, but guards do it better than I can," shrugs Atem, giving him a guarded stare.

 

Akefia glares daggers at him before averting his gaze away from him. There are no further words he can spare with someone who won’t see to reason. It does disappoint him how someone like this can become so blinded to their own pride and aspirations to care little for their own kin. It doesn't matter to Atem. Staring at him in disdain, It takes little effort for him to tell that he isn't as strong as he claims to be.

 

Akefia, with his hands behind him, starts to work at the chains with the pin, “What are your plans?"

 

"That will be telling if I even give you any information," says Atem simply as if it's common sense.

 

"Excuse me?” Scowls Akefia in disbelief at what he’s hearing. 

 

"Do we recall an echo?" he asks offhandedly.

 

Akefia scoffs, “I hope your family rots in hell.” 

 

"Perhaps we will for our mistakes, but it happens all in due course," shrugs Atem, paying no heed to it that much.

 

Akefia sighs, rubbing his now free hands to stand up, grabbing the chains, “Probably, but now I'm going to deal with you.” 

 

"We'll see," he smirks, finding amusement in his struggles.

 

Akefia smirks back before he gives his battle cry. Running right towards Atem. Stepping to the side, he grabs his wrist to pull him to the ground. to see him struggle is amusing to him to say the least. Indeed being the next in line for the throne means he can't show an ounce of mercy to anyone; especially his enemies. Akefia winces slightly before growling at the prince. Pinning him down, he puts the restraints back on him though a little tighter. it doesn't matter to him if this man lives or dies. He knows fairly well enough that the guards and/or his father will find someone better up for the task of being his. Every prince does require someone to be by their side. Though if this one isn't up for it then he guesses that he will have to find someone else. 

 

“I have business to attend to. You stay here. Try to stay alive, will you? Then again, I’m sure you’ll pass away while I’m gone anyway. Still, it’ll be amusing if you’re still here when I’m back to play. If not, then you can easily be replaced.” 

 

()()()()()

 

Meanwhile, back in the tombs, everyone seems ok with Yami in their company. Bakura has given Ryou, Amane, Marik, Malik, and Yugi the whole story of what has happened in the palace. While here he does notice that Yami stays close to him. It does perk his interest as to why, but he doesn’t question it outrightly.

 

"I'm back,” says Yugi as he carries Solomon

 

"Oh good," sighs Ryou in releif, hurrying over to begin healing him after Yugi sets him down on a small cot. "I'll do what I can."

 

“Thanks,” says Yugi as he pants lightly, having been running all the way from him to return here shortly enough.

 

"Anytime," he gives a small smile, having a gentle glow of warmth coming off of his hands, working on this for several hours until he's done. "Ok, he'll be fine. All he needs is some rest now.” 

Sitting down in a heap, he feels fatigue wash over him. it has taken about five to six hours until he finally at last finishes up doing this. the illness isn't an easy thing to get rid of. Though at least he's done what he has promised.

 

“Rest,” says Amane firmly to Ryou, seeing him trying to hide his yawns from her.

 

"Why?" pouts Ryou, not wanting to sleep yet.

 

"Because you need your energy,” replies Amane simply, knowing that he can be a handful when he protests about sleeping.

 

"But I'm not tired," he tries to hide another yawn.

 

Amane glares at her brother lightly, “Really? Do I honestly have to tell you again?” 

 

"Fine, fine, I'll go sleep," holding up his hands in surrender, Ryou goes to lie down though grabs Yugi's hand before going there.

 

Yugi tilts his head ever so slightly as he turns around, “Ryou?”

 

"Lie with me?" he asks with a hopeful look.

 

Yugi smiles softly, “Alright.” 

 

"Thanks," he settles down, pulling Yugi to his side.

 

Yugi nods as he pulls Ryou to his chest, holding him close to him. The warmth they share between them oddly enough lulls Ryou to drift off. It’s not long after until he falls asleep in his arms. Snoring lightly, he feels content with being so close to him like this. Yugi chuckles lightly before he too falls asleep. Amane goes to her cot to lie down, hoping everything will be alright. At least her two brothers are still alive. Though it does weigh on her heart with how much they have lost.

 

()()()()()

 

Meanwhile, while the Ishtar's are in their room, leaves Bakura with Yami being the only two still awake. Sleep is not something the newly turned Thief King allows, finding it a weakness he can't afford to give into. Flicking his gaze over at the princeling, he wonders what he must be feeling and thinking about all of this.

 

 

Yami looks up at Bakura with a bit of a flush to his cheeks, “What’s on your mind?" 

 

"I can ask you the same thing," counters Bakura, sitting down beside him. "Are you ok with all of this?"

 

Shrugging, he looks down at his hands, “I..i never thought my brother would kill. I'm so sorry.” 

 

"He's the next in line to become Pharaoh. He's not allowed to show weakness. I thought I'd be able to save him, but it's all my fault. Damn it, if I had been quicker....or stayed....maybe he'd still be here," sighs Bakura in frustration, clenching his fists in his lap.

 

Yami hugs him once more, burying his face in his chest. Hesitantly, he wraps an arm around him. Touchy feely emotions aren't his best thing. Though he doesn't mind after he stiffens initially to eventually relax a little.

 

“You need to cry..even for a minute,,” pipes up Yami to break the silence between them.

 

"No, it shows weakness," he whispers, a distant look in those ruby depths of his though he doesn't push Yami away.

 

Yami looks up to sigh softly, “If you don't cry then you will have issues of health to deal with. I don't want that to happen.” 

 

"Why do I need to cry over people I can't get back?" he asks somberly. “Ther’es no point in it.” 

 

"Because they don't want you to also die,” argues Yami, having a good point there. 

 

"I won't die because I don't cry," sighs Bakura, finding this pointless though will appease him he guesses. "It's useless to cry over things that you can't control."

 

Yami looks down, feeling a little troubled about this, “O-Ok…” 

 

"My health will be fine. Don't worry about me," says Bakura simply.

 

Yami pulls away to walk out of there. Bakura decides to get up to follow after him. The last thing he wants is to be alone out there during the evening hours. Yami sniffles as he gazes up into the starry night, wiping his eyes to wrap his arms around himself. Walking up behind him, Bakura remains quiet in his steps as he surveys him. Tentatively, he wraps his arms around him.

 

Yami turns around to look at him, "It’ll help you mentally. If you don't...it shows your weakness to me.” 

 

Sighing, he asks, "If I don't do this will you not trust me?"

 

Yami turns back around to shrug, “I don't know yet.” 

 

"Fine," he allows a few tears to fall, but that's it. "Happy now?"

 

Yami sighs again, shaking his head at him, “Now you feel extreme sadness. What's the point of crying for seconds if it's going to make you worse?” 

 

"Look, I don't understand this touchy feely shit," snaps Bakura. "that's all I can do. If tha'ts not good enough then I'm going back inside. Be there when you're done sulking out here."

 

Yami winces at the snap, flinching when Bakura moves away. This makes him think that he might be going to get hit. When he realizes Bakura just backs away in a huff, the silver haired man storms back inside of the housing place. It effectively leaves Yami out there to gaze at the stars on his own. Letting go of his years as his past haunts him, he hopeds that Bakura won't be like those people. Well, when and if he spends more time around him then he'll find out. A couple hours later, Yami walks back inside. Once in there, Bakura pulls him down to lie beside him. This is where he'll have to stay for now that he thinks and has the impression that his oldest brother has passed away. It still weighs heavily upon him his failure. Yami wraps his arms around Bakura before shortly after falling fast asleep. 

()()()()

 

The next day, everyone wakes up. It doesn't seem as if the mood has changed at all. Life goes on they all guess. Though it does feel empty without Akefia here with them. Staying in hiding isn't something Bakura likes, but understands it's necessary. Yami looks over at Bakura to poke him in the side, hoping this might work to gain his attention.

 

"Hmm, what?" he asks, still trying to get awake though his eyes are a bit bloodshot.

 

Yami gives him a bowl of something, “Um..i made you this.” 

 

"Oh?" he sniffs at it, being hit by an array of pleasing smells.

 

“I-it's a stew I learned how to make on my own since no one gave me food,” explains Yami quietly. 

 

"I see," he sniffs it again, bringing it to his lips to drink, finding it quite flavorful as he sets it down when he's done. "You learn well on your own then."

 

"Thanks. As I said before, no one really took care of me,” admits yami, looking down a little at the memories resurfacing when talking about this. 

 

"Until now," smirks Bakura, eyeing him intently.

 

Yami pouts at this, but he does smile too, “Y-Yeah, I suppose you’re right.” 

 

"What skills do you have? Do you know how to fight and use magic?" he prompts, having not had time earlier to question him properly.

 

"well, I know magic. My brother and father sell me to the nobles…. So, I know about what the gypsies do I guess,” shrugs Yami, feeling uncomfortable talking about this as the shame and guilt bible up in his chest.

 

Grabbing his chin, Bakura lifts it, "You need to make a living somehow. I know of the gypsies. They're very kind to our family. Don't find shame in it. find pride that you can use your body as a weapon."

 

Yami blinks a few times to nod before he turns to being afraid, “Please don't sell me to your enemies…” 

 

"Don't be foolish," scowls Bakura at hearing this. "You're too valuable to sell."

 

"How so?” Demands Yami to know, studying his face with a little suspicion. 

 

"Because you belong to me obviously," he replies simply as if it's common sense. "I don't sell what's mine."

 

Yami gives a small smile to nod, “O-Oh, ok then.” 

 

"Good," he gives a slight smile, releasing him from his grasp. "Well, I help Ryou and Amane spar from time to time. Perhaps you can find it helpful as well."

 

Yami shrugs, “I-I kind of want to practice my body as a weapon…” 

 

Chuckling lightly, he gives a smirk to him, "Well, you know how to seduce, right? Using yoru body as a weapon is using hand to hand combat. But you can cause someone to drop their guard or become distracted if you promise them something for their time."

 

"Atem told me that. I did that on him so I can try to escape but that didn't end too well.,” Yami says as he holds his back as if from a past injury of sorts.

 

"You need more practice then," murmurs the ruby-eyed male at this, guessing it'll take some time. "He's not coming here for you. So, it's best to put him out of your mind."

 

Hesitantly, he nods, “A-Alright, if you say so.” 

 

"Good, you better be," he stands up a bit, stretching to relieve any sitffness in his body. "So, show me what you can do.” 

 

Yami feels his cheeks heating up, turning them a light shade of crimson, “Now?”

 

"Why? do you need some prep time or something?" shrugs Bakura, wondering what the problem is.

 

 

Yami nods, “These clothes won't help unless you want to be highly uncomfortable.” 

 

"Well, let's go outside then," grabbing his hand, he takes him to a training grounds a bit aways from the others. "Strip now if you want. We're in a private spot."

 

Sighing in releif, Yami gives a slight nod. . Blushing he quickly takes off his clothes to reveal his suit that he always wears. It reveals most of his parts and barely holds his member. Examining his physique closely, he eyes Yami appreciably. Indeed he does have a valuable one on his hands. Looking at him intently, he implores him to go on instead of just standing there. Yami sees this to release a breath. As he closes his eyes to prepare himself for what he’s going to do. Opening them again has it now being the moment or never. He walks to Bakura to wrap his arms around him, jumping up to coil his legs around him. With his body so close, he presses against him, not really one ot hold back. Though apart from that he makes no other movement. Observing, he wants to see what Yami is capable of. Yami gives a small and gentle smile, reassuring of Bakura any bad feelings He lifts a hand to gently strokes his cheeks as he whispers seductively to Bakura on what he’s going to do to him along with how he’s going to react and do as well. Yami shivers as he moves against Bakura as he talks. 

 

It does please him on this, parting from him when he's seen enough, "That'll suffice."

 

Yami gives a pout, “Why?” 

 

"Show me how you are with magic," says Bakura, remaining stoic though he does find Yami to be quite adorable though he'll never admit such a thing aloud.

 

"well, Atem has only showed me how to use this. I self taught. I think I have human magic instead of dark or light,” replies Yami, feeling a bit afraid of using it. “I-I killed with it…” 

 

"Everyone kills for survival," he doesn't bat an eyelash at this. "Show me."

 

Yami sighs to give a slight nod at him, but he dresses himself first. Waiting, Bakura doesn't avert his gaze from him. it does give him some ideas of seeing him in such an attire. Though those will have their time to see the light of day. Right now, he wants to see what Yami is capable of before thinking of how he can train him to fend for himself in case something might happen. Once Yami finishes, he looks over at bakura to close his eyes again, reciting a spell under his breath. Bakura delves into his shade in case he might need to put up a shield. Having less control over one's magical capabilities is normal if someone hasn't had enough proper training with it. Yami starts to sweat as the light in his hands starts to grow larger and larger. It has him beginning to whimper in slight pain. 

 

Casting a dispelling wave of darkness, Bakura tells him, "You have light magic. You weren't given proper training it seems.... That damn Pharaoh doesn't take care of his children well.... No matter as I will assist."

 

Yami pants as he nods, knowing this all too well. Falling onto his knees, he braces himself to hit onto the floor itself. Bakura catches him eftly in his grasp before he can faint onto the ground. The last thing he wants is there to be damage on him on his watch. Rummaging on his person with one hand, he brings out a slate band, putting it on one of Yami's wrists. It'll assist in controlling his magic for it work on his side rather than against him at all. Yami groans softly to snuggle into Bakura's chest to our almost like a cat. 

 

"Heh, the band I've given you will channel your magic so it controls it to work for you," he explains, sitting down since Yami is still a little weakened by the mishap on his first try.

 

Yami opens his eyes, “have i hurt anyone?"

 

"No, not at all," reassures Bakura, having returned Yami's hands back to normal. "You do have light magic it seems."

 

“Oh,” frowns Yami, though appreciate being given the information to know for certain what he has instead of continuing to question it. 

 

"Yes, well, let's return now. I'm sure the others will want to sort out a plan," explains Bakura, helping Yami to his feet after letting him go from his grasp.

 

Heading back to where the others will be, Bakrua goes to speak with Malik while he leaves Yami with Ryou, Amane, Yugi, and Marik. The thought that the assasain will know more about what's a better place to be than here is on his mind. Besides, while the underground is a good place has him knowing this won't last forever as a safe haven for them.

 

“Hey, pineapple, we need to find somewhere else. Are you and your boyfriend ok with moving?" he asks, doubting this will work though it's worth a try.

 

Malik casts his gaze at Bakura to scowl, “Excuse me?” 

 

"I'm talking to you. This place won't be safe forever," he clarifies, one of his brows twitching in annoyance.

 

"That's fine, but I called this place mine first,” pouts Malik, being reluctant to leave it though he understands how this might prove to not be the safest place after a short while. 

 

"I know that, Mal'. I just...worry," admits Bakura, trusting the assassin because of their shared past together with him and Akefia helping him out throughout the years to stay alive.

 

Malik glares before he sighs, “Fine, fine, I get it, Fluffy. Don’t explain yourself anymore.” 

 

"Any suggestions?" he asks, ignoring the nickname though he figures he'll know somewhere else to go further away from the palace gates than this.

 

"There's a cave in a forest miles and miles away,” says Malik thoughtfully. “There’s also another cavern near by.” 

 

"we're better being out of the Pharaoh's view. The forest will work," nods Bakura, going to tell the others to get ready to move.

 

Malik agrees, knowing it’ll be hard to say goodby to this place. Though he and marik decide it’s best to leave anyway with how many bad memories this place holds for both of them. It takes a couple of hours, but eventually everyone is ready. They move out from the tombs to be away from anywhere near wehre the Pharaoh might oversee them. to stay out of hsi view is what Bakura feels will work best. Besides, something in him such as his instrincts tell him that it's necessary to ensure their safety. Suddenly, Yami shivers when he feels as if something or rather someone looks at him, causing him to dart his gaze around with his arms wrapping around himself.

 

Bakura puts a hand on his shoulder as he whispers, "What is it?"

 

"Something...is staring at me..,” whispers back yami. 

 

"Ignore it," replies the Thief King simply, having caught wind of it too. "We'll be out of the Pharaoh's grasp soon enough. it'll pass when we reach the forest."

 

Yami gives a slight nod, but lets out a yelp when an arrow grazes his arm making him bleed a trickle down his arm. Growlingin anger, Bakura blasts a surge of his shade at the enemy that decides to hurt Yami. Ryou goes to tend to Yami's wounds, healing him, using a piece of his shirt to staunch the bleeding.

 

Yami pushes Ryou away when he’s done, “Go!”

 

"A-Are you sure?" he asks in concern, having at least been able to patch him up.

 

"Bakura and I will try to fend them off, please go,” says Yami as he pleads to him. 

 

“Ok,” Ryou looks at his older brother, locking gazes before turning to Yami. "You better keep him safe." 

 

Scurrying off, he goes to join up with Amane, Marik, and Malik to run off towards the forest. Thus, leaves Bakura and Yami to fend off whoever is trying to stop them. Yami looks over at his bracelet before he rips it off. He gasps in shock when he feels such a power before he becomes shortly overwhelmed. His eyes turn snow white as a ball of magic forms in his hands. Quickly, he throws it at the bushes while his feet leave the ground. Widening his eyes in shock, Bakura turns his attention to the bushes where Yami has thrown the sphere of sunshine. Using his power, he blows his shade at anyone that might still remain. Once the two finish up about twenty minutes later, they remain panting in their tracks, grbabing his hand for the two to run off to meet up with the others before any reinforcements can come. Yami’s eyes are still white while power runs rampant throughout his body and mind. sighing in annoyance, Bakura puts pressure on one of Yami's nerves, causing him to pass out to cause the mana to fade from his system. Catching him in his arms, he continues to move. It takes a bit of a while, darting and weaving to lose anyone that might be following. it takes a little longer until they join up with the rest of the group, feeling at ease to be in a better place outside of the Pharaoh's rein and sight.

y. Hearing Yami groaned softly, he feels movement while Bakura runs with him in his arms. Being back with the others, Bakura puts Yami down on the sleeping mat. At least here they're truly safe. It does still bother him how he has failed to save one of his own, but knows one day he will have hsi vengence. All he has to to do now is bide his time, grow stronger, and assist the others to flourish into their skills with little to no complications in the process. 

 

_But still….I wish Akefia can be here with us…_

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie two. It takes us about two to three days more or less to get a chappie of this done. It’s to help her work on longfics of course, but it’s a goal for both of us to work on long ass stories for y’all. Hehes_ **

**_We hope you all enjoyed what happened this time. The next chappie will be out shortly whenever we have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	3. Haze

**_Hey y’all! It’s time for us to finally put up the next chappie for this lovely collab of ours. Hopefully y’all are enjoying it so far. Indeed it does take us quite a bit of time to get the chapels done, but we do sincerely appreciate the patience and continued support._ **

**_Anyway, let’s get on with it now. We hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc., along with leaving some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 3: Haze**

 

Akefia suddenly wakes up from his sleep when he feels a pair of arms around him. Groaning softly, he hesitantly looks up. The place around him doesn’t feel like anything he’s ever come across before. Clearly he’s not in Egypt anymore it seems. The last thing he recalls is being left for dead no thanks to Atem. It makes him swear one day he’ll get vengeance upon him for separating him from what remains of his family.

 

You’re not with Atem anymore," a velvet smooth masculine voice says, belonging to none other than someone that isn't supposed to be here.

 

"Who are you?" Asks Akefia in a whisper while those gray depths remain cloudy to try to get away, but he finds out that he’s still a bit weak.

 

"Someone you can trust," is all the owner of the voice says simply. "But I need to tell you this....You are truly dead this time.”

 

Akefia's eyes widen in shock, “What? No,...I can't be! I need to go back to my brothers and sister!"

 

"I'm afraid so. Relax….There's nothing you can do," says the owner of the voice simply though in a little bit of a softer tone of voice.

 

Akefia looks down as sadness begins to seep into his heart. Holding back the tears that prick at the corners of his eyes, he hopes that Bakura and the others will be all right without him. It pains him deeply that he can’t be there too to help protect them. It probably isn’t any easier for them either with having lost one of the two oldest of the group of four. Still, he knows Bakura will lead them well enough without him there.

 

Zorc releases him from his grasp, placing a hand on his shoulder, "I know it's hard to swallow, but this is the truth. Those gone can't come back."

 

"I know...I just...wanted to see them one last time,” mutters Akefia as he curls up in a ball. "What has happened to me?"

 

"I understand, Touzoku. You were left in those restraints, but your wounds were unattended to which has driven to you being here," explains Zorc thoroughly to appease his curiosity.

 

"Oh" Akefia looks at himself. "I'm still the same though..can I have privacy please? I mean to clean myself. Or do you need to stalk me as well"

 

"Do as you please," assures Zorc, finding it amusing with what his response is.

 

Standing up, a little wobbly, he goes to the bathroom. Opening the door, he goes in to see that the water is already drawn for him. Getting in there albeit a little painfully, he cleans himself up thoroughly as he thinks over the past events of his life before death has taken a claim on him with their icy digits. The land here is quite different even though there are similarities to the mortal world. There's the usual facilities with a bathroom, kitchen, etc., though the outsideworld down here is vastly the opposite. Outside are streets cast in the rays of dusk. Down here in the land of the dead has it being not as anyone may think it seems. When Akefia leaves the bathroom, he’s in only just a mall towel that barely covers himself. Out of annoyance, he glares lightly at Zorc

 

"Yes,?" asks the dark robed skeletal pale man in response.

 

"You left me naked. Can I have clothes? And maybe you should put bigger towels as well" says Akefia, shooting as Zorc grabs his towel to look at him.

 

"Oh, my apologies," he gives him another one before reaching out to hand over his clothes nearby. "There, is that better?"

 

Akefia puts on the clothes to give him a slight nod. They are leather, making his body stand out. The shirt makes his ads show for them to also show a little of his stomach. His pants show off his lower parts as well for them to not feel like leather but soft cloth. Akefia examines himself when he can get a glimpse at his reflection. Running his fingers through his hair, he contemplates on what his next move might be. Having his hands at his sides, Zorc regards him in a pleased manner. Exiting his quarters, he goes out into the hall, guessing Akefia wants some time to adjust. Glancing around, he sees his room although sighs when he notices how bland it seems for him to go to the bed. Lying down, he starts to think about his current situation. Well, if this is a new life, then he wants to. Be different. When it's time, Zorc comes in to take him by the hand to the diving room where he leaves him. There's a variety of food to pick and choose from. There are a couple of servants milling about. The interior of the ruler of this domain's place is like a castle with it being extravagantly decorated in colors of onyx, ruby, sapphire, and some golds. The mix of it all clashes well enough with the atmosphere it provides.

 

Akefia's eyes widen as he pulls back in shock, “Whoa…”

 

"Hmm? Wel, I am the one who runs this world down here," chuckling lightly, he has a flicker of amusemnet in those crimson depths.” 

 

Akefia looks over at him as he nods slowly, “I can tell that with my own eyes thank you.

 

"Do as you please though," implores Zorc, having a casual air about him.

 

Akefianods as he begins to walk around before he sits down in one of the chairs. Once in a while there's a servant to attend to his hunger and thirst. The subordinates go by their master’s orders whether they like it or not.

 

"Uh, thanks,” says Akefia quietly when he finishes up

 

"Well, it seems you're adjusting better than I might of thought," murmurs Zorc, suggesting to join him.

 

Akefia hears the man as he looks at him to shrug, “I have nothing to live for any longer….. I’m dead after all. So, what’s the point of moping about things I can’t change?” 

 

"Perhaps, but that’s why you're here.... While in death you're in a different world, darling. It's nothing like you're used to," murmurs Zorc softly.

Akefia sighs once again before he stands up, still not able to handle that he’s dead even though he tries to play off that he is. Sometimes it’s better to fake it than admitting the truth to one’s self even though in the end the reality of the situation will come out to bite him in the ass one day.

"You'll get the hang of it in due time," he chuckles lightly, taking his hand to show him around his abode.

 

Looking at Zorc, he asks curiously, “Why are you tan?"

 

"Hmm? I can ask you that I suppose. My complexion is the same as the skeletal creatures," shrugs Zorc.

 

“Oh,” says Akefia, feeling dumb for asking such a query in the first place.

 

"It's fine," he dismisses it, not minding the response given.

 

Akefia nods as he takes in his surroundings here. Indeed, he can tell this place is like no other he has seen before. Still, he worries about his siblings, wondering if they’ll be alright without him there. Here he can truly live a different life although the previous one will forever haunt him. What he hasn’t done, his failures, his mistakes, and everything in between will still cling to him with a vice-like grip that won’t ever fade no matter how much the sands pass by.

 

"Do as you please while you're here. You won't be leaving anytime soon anyway." 

 

()()()()()

 

Due to it being past midday has everyone off doing their individual things. No one has a tie to stay in one place all the time. Besides, everyone has errands to do because all here have their part to fill. Yami looks at Bakura before he pokes him in the side. Boredom is a nuisance to say the least when it decides to creep up.

 

Groaning in annoyance, he gets out of his doze, "What is it?"

 

"I'm bored,” admits Yami simply.

 

"Oh," sighing in annoyance, he moves to face him. "Well, we have to stay out of sight here. The last thing I want is your brother coming after us. So, we need to lie low for a while.” 

 

Yami looks down when Bakura mentions him, “I-i don't have a brother…” 

 

"I know," wrapping his arms around him, Bakura does a rare thing as he hugs him. "As do I."

 

Yami hugs him back as he shudders, breathing in Bakira's sent deeply. It’s a mix of the desert and some exotic spices. It seems to compliment him well. The swirl of emotions inside of him are a confusing tangle. What he doesn’t understand is the fluttering in his stomach, wondering what this means in the slightest. It’s not something he likes to do when he's in such a vulnerable position with his guard down. Though there's just something about Yami that he can't shake no matter how hard he tries. What is it precisely? So many questions come to mind with little to no answers in return.

 

"What is it?" Asks Yami when he sees how Bakura’s expression out of the corner of his line of sight.

 

"Hmm? No, no, it's nothing," dismisses the ruby-eyed man, pulling his arms away from him, not wanting to let himself get wrapped in something that Akefia probably might of thought to be foolish with encouraging romantic feelings between someone when he has a greater purpose to serve.

 

Yami stares down at his feet, “A-Alright then…. If you say so.” 

 

Bakura looks down as well, not sure what to say to him really. There are things he wants to say, but doesn't know if he can. It frustrates him to no end. Clearly there are a multitude of inquiries plaguing his mind although he just doesn’t know how to exactly go about it. One of the few things he has never learned is the art of courting someone even though he’s not entirely sure himself if that’s where this is truly heading to.

 

“I'm going for a walk,” pipes up Yami, getting up to leave the room to head outside.

 

"Do you want company?" he asks, still feeling a little awkward with being unsure of the emotions he feels.

 

Shrugging, he replies, “Sure.” 

 

Getting up, he goes to follow him out to follow after him. The two enjoy the breezy night air. it seems to be a clear one within the foresting area there in far away from anywhere near the palace walls. The peace seems almost surreal, not thinking that this will last for long knowing their sense of luck. Once in a while, he steals glances at Yami from time to time. There's something about him that he can't quite figure out, finding it frustrating including with the wrid feelings he's been feeling spur up around him. it's all a confusing mess if it needs to be put into words. The stars shine as if diamonds on the canvas appear once the sun sets below the horizon. There are the usual soudns that can be heard at night such as the insects, wind, and the like. The two men walk along each other’s side. Neither of them talk at first as a silence hangs between them. Yami wraps his arms around himself as he darts his gaze around to only see the dark shadows of the trees, but he doesn’t really like them. Sighing, he lets lose a little of his tunic before he continues to move. Bakura walks beside him. the shadows always give off a sense of comfort to him. Besides, during the dark hours is when people can move about without being noticeable. it's the time when thieves can do their work diligently, but it helps more than just the thieves during these hours. Yami looks over at Bakura before he feels heat rush up to his cheeks before averting his eyes from him. Indeed, he does feel something for Bakura for many reasons. Something in his gut tells him that it might be impossible.

 

"What is this between us?" Bakura's the one to break the silence, finding all of these emotions confusing to say the least.

 

 

“I-I don't know,” blurts out Yami in frustration as he stops to turn on his heel to face him as his eyes shine with raw feelings he’s never come into contact with before until this precise moment.

 

"I don't either," he looks down at the ground.

 

Yami, looking down, walks close to Bakura before he places his hand behind Bakura's neck. Gently, he pulls him down to a kiss as his body trembles slightly in fear that he might somehow reject him. Eyes widen in shock before he hesitantly put his hands on his hips, drawing him closer before pressing back against him. There's nothing else he can do, feeling that rejecting him is the wrong answer here. Shivering as he feels Bakura's body pressing against his, he pulls back to pant softly as he anxiously peers at Bakura with a silent question.

 

"Does that answer it?" he asks, his voice dropping a little lower than usual, staring into his eyes.

 

"D-Do you..really want to try it? With the person who had a brother who-“ he looks away at even thinking of bringing that subject up; especially at a time like this.

 

"I don't want to fuck you right now.... Don't bring that up again," he glowers, turning on his heel though gives a backwards glance before leaving though gives him a few parting words. "Give it time and play your cards well.....then maybe i will want to."

 

Lea

 

Yami's eyes narrow ever so slightly at him, "I meant a relationship dumbass! I-i can't do that yet….” 

 

"Then you might of done well to tell me that first.... I don't understand this romance or whatever it's called stuff," sighs Bakura.

 

"I don't either. It's weird,” murmurs Yami in agreement as he places a hand on his heart, breathing deeply before releasing his breath.

 

"Yeah," grunts Bakura in confirmation, not really getting the hang of this at all.

 

Yami gives a quick look behind him to widen his eyes, “We’re really far. We need to get back.” 

 

"Hmm, probably," he shrugs, taking him by the hand to go back the way they've come.

 

Yami gives a very light blush at feeling his heat once again. Shivering a little, he trots to keep up with the albino’s pace. It’s not that difficult to keep up with him anyway. It does feel good to at least have their stance with one another put in place. Though he can tell when it comes to him that it’s easy to step on his toes, but he hopes he’ll do it in the right way instead of pissing him off somehow. It’ll be a little trial and error for a while until they both get the hang of it with being in a relationship with someone. 

 

“You never told me of your life, but I told you mine..,” he says quietly.

 

 

Pulling away from Bakura when they enter their new home, he sighs when Bakura doesn’t reply to his question. Going to his room as Bakura goes to the others, he closes the door for him to leaned on the door with his eyes closed shut. He really hates Atem for what he’s done. He has had a life feeling like hell, but he can’t live without him. It’s a curse in itself he supposes. Yami cries himself to sleep after thinking much of it over. When Yami is deeply asleep, the door opens. Going inside, Bakura goes to sit beside him. It's kind of like an intutitive sense when someone in his company might be upset or something of the like. Sitting beside him, he hopes he's not itnruding too much, but he does find excitement in the prospect of getting cuaght. A good thief never does, but the thrill still is enjoyable nonethless.

 

Slowly opening his eyes when he feels someone next to him, he strokes his magic bracelet to sense warmth to see Bakura there, causing heat to rush to his cheeks, “U-uh…”

 

"I can tel you were upset," he tells him simply, staring at him a little though it's more like a lot if he's being honest to himself.

 

Yami sighs, guessing he’s been found out, “Erm, yeah. Sorry about all of this.” 

 

"It's fine," tentatively he reaches over to place a hand on his shoulder.

 

Yami feels his cheeks turning a light shade of red now as he smiles, sitting closer as he hesitantly sets his head on his shoulder. Moving a little close to him, he doesn't mind the warmth. The feelings he has for him are still kind of weird to him. Though he guesses that he can get the hang of this given enough time. Being out of sight and mind of the palace does help him relax.

 

"What now?" Yami wants to know, figuring he’ll have the answer. “It’s still early.” 

 

"How's it early? It's dark outside," scowls Bakura.

 

“Oh shit it is,” he gives a small laugh at noticing the time.

 

"Heh, I suppose you just haven't taken notice of it until now," he chuckles lightly, still holding him close.

 

Yami pouts as he snuggles in close, “It’s not my fault…. Do you think we can train?"

 

"Hmm? Training can be done at any time.... It's late so we can sleep," offers Bakura, feeling an odd warmth come over him at feeling Yami so close to him.

 

Yami still pouts, but nods, holding his stomach as a pained expression overcomes him when trying to stand up, “Alright.” 

 

"What is it?" he asks, catching sight of this.

 

“Nothing,” says Yami as if trying to wave it off as he crawls over to bed.

 

"I doubt it's nothing," sniffs Bakura, lying down beside him.

 

Yami rolls his eyes before he places his head on Bakura's chest, letting out a sigh. Looking down at him, Bakura swallows thickly. Never has he been in a situation like this before, wodnering how he's suppsoe to be like this towards someone. it jsut feels so out of palce, but oh so right at the same time. He supposes that time will tell. closing his eyes, he falls to sleep too, hoping tomorrow will be another day they're safe.

 

()()()()()()

 

Meanwhile, in the palace, a brown haired man in priest robes scans over the scriptrues given to him to study. Being the high priest isn't an easy occupation, btu Seth manages it quite well anyway. Not having been one to call on for help, he doesn't mind the solitude that it brings even though he's more than ready for when the Pharaoh requires his assistance. The doors to his chambers are given a sudden knock. 

 

The familiar voice of his Pharaoh can be heard as his baritone yet soft and firm voice flows in his ears, "Seth, can I come in?"

 

"Of course," replies the icy blue-eyed man, turning on his heel to face the man, wondering what he wants from him.

 

 

Atem enters the room after being given permission. Sighing as he closes the door, he crosses his arms as annoyance fills his face. The disappearance of Yami has indeed put a damper in his plans. At least he won’t have to worry about him any longer. Though it does give a reason to find someone else better for the role of belonging to him with the dispersion of Akefia a while ago. 

 

“My annoying and idiotic brother has been taken by the brother of my dead slave. Father doesn't want to do anything about it,” explains Atem as he paces around.

 

"I thought you don’t care about him," says Seth, finding this a curious predicament.

 

 

"I don't but there's no one else I can use to...take my frustrations on," answers Atem as he fists his hands. "Plus I didn't know Father would leave him to be free."

 

"He's in the hands of the Thief King. I'm required to assist your father on the Council. I can't readily leave my post," sighs Seth out of annoyance of this request given to him by the crown prince. "Besides, do you really want him back?"

 

 

"Ugh, I don't even know anymore!" Growls out atem as he sits down on the bed. “When is the next meeting anyway?"

 

"In two weeks more or less. it depends on your father," moving to sit beside him, Seth gauges him carefully. "Have you only come to complain to me though?"

 

Atem rolls his eyes at him, “No..” 

 

"Then what?" he prompts to know, still looking at him speculatively.

 

"I need a friend. I'm completely clueless in what to do…. I’m really bored with Yami in here,” replies atem honestly.

 

"I see... Well, I've always been your friend to begin with," points out Seth simply.

 

"True...but we haven't been close close. I want to be, as Mana always says, to be best friends,” clarifies Atem even though he’s cringing lightly at the words. “i don't want to be as cold as I always am.” 

 

"Mana while she's a little….whimsical....has a good heart. Fine, if that's what you wish," giving a slight nod, Seth supposes that he can agree to these terms.

 

Atem nods as he suddenly stands up. “to sit closer to him she's like that, I'm going to be like her for a day to see how that is like. Depending on how it goes then I will change. What do I do first?”

 

"You're going to be like....Mana?" Quirking a brow, he takes this into consideration. "You're serious about this, aren't you?"

 

“Unfortunately, yes,” grimaces Atem, bracing for whatever he might have to do to prove himself.

 

"Ok then,” shaking his head, he tries to sober up a little before continuing. "Go ahead. You've seen how the magician in training is like."

 

 

Atem sweatdrops before he sighs to try to impersonate Mana, “Seth, you need to check on Mr. Mahad. You know he changes everything every day. I’m going to laugh my ass off if you miss something important!"

 

"He won't have anything new to say," frowns Seth, recalling the last time. "He always says to wait until the meeting and so on."

 

Atem slaps his face as he falls back to the ground, “I give up.” 

 

"You're suppose to be the prince? Hmph, you're not much then. What if your opponents come at you? are you going to give up then too?" asks Seth in a cold manner.

 

 

"Seth, that's different,” protests Atem and before he does a rare act of whining.

 

"No, it's not," glares the priest, folding his hands in front of him. "You're not suppose to give into the face of defeat with anything."

 

 

Sitting bolt upright, he glares daggers at him, “Fuck you.” 

 

"Why? I'm only telling you the truth," he glowers at him even though he does enjoy pushing him over his limits.

 

Atem clenches his fists before his patience breaks to launch at Seth, trying to grab his neck. Trying to back away, he frowns at this reaction. It's uncertain as to what he wants to attempt doing anyway. What he expects is some physical brutality. Atem falls on top of Seth to smirk down at him when he notices the expression he has. 

 

“I challenge you to a dual.” 

 

"Like what?" he hesitantly asks, feeling a bit of heat rush to his face at being so close to him of all people.

 

"Who ever pins the other wins and gets to be, oh I don't know, the winner's slave,” grins atem, thinking this plan of his might just work.

 

"You're expecting me to lose, aren't you?" Seth asks him dryly.

 

"Can I not?” Counters Atem, having a bit of confidence when it comes to this even though Seth is an excellent adversary. 

 

"I'm not saying that," he guesses that there's no choice given to him except to accept. "Fine, go ahead I suppose."

 

Rolling his eyes at him, Atem gets off of Seth though he shivers a little to frown at feeling cold, “I’ll meet you at midnight. Don’t be late though because if you do then you’re given a disadvantage.” 

 

"Very well then," nods Seth, seeing no probelm with this arrangement.

 

Atem nods, walking out to head on back to his room with one thing in his mind. What the hell does he feel with Seth so close to him? 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie three. We apologize for the wait, but keep in mind that it does take a while before we get any chappies done. This is our primary focus to work on at the moment even though we have a bunch of ideas we want to see the light of day at some point._ **

**_Anyway, we hope you all enjoyed. The next chappie will be out whenever we have it finished being written up and for me to finish editing it. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait for it though. Until then, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


	4. Mist

**_Hey y’all! It’s time for us to put up the next chappie of Captive for y’all. We apologize for the wait, but it does take time to write this up due to Uma’s schedule with school. We work it out well though because it helps us both. Anyway, we hope you all enjoy what happens this time. Please remember to favorite, follow, etc. along with leaving some nice comments._ **

**Chapter 4: Mist**

 

The next day has everyone waking up. There are things to do even within this safe haven of thiers. Bakrua agrees to help further Yami train a bit. Marik helps out Amane and Ryou along with Yugi with whatever they might need. it seems to be going along well even though everyone has their indiviudal worries on their minds. Yami, after getting a break from training, walks to Yugi after putting on one of Bakura's large shirts. “How's at him. 

 

“your grandfather?" He asks.

 

"Ryou healed him. He's back to himself again," says Yugi though seems to still be worrisome about something. "Old age gets to him sometimes though."

 

Yami nods, “Is…that why your worried?" 

 

"What do you mean?" asks the petite male, tilting his head to the side as he looks at him curiously.

 

"You look worried. Why?" Yami clarifies.

 

"Because I know he won't be around forever," sighs Yugi in response.

 

Yami looks at him before he hugs him tight, “I’m sorry. At least you have family who really loves you and don't sell you to noblemen.” 

 

"I'm sorry too," he hugs him back, feeling bad for bringing it up.

 

Yami shakes his head before he pulls back, “No, it's my fault. I'm sorry for making this awkward. I'll see you around.” 

 

Walking away to the bathing area, he sighs to himself. So much has gone by in a short span of time already. What he hopes is that Atem stays as far as possible away from him. With what he’s done so far clarifies for him that his older brother is no longer family to him for the damage he’s wrought is irreversible. Stripping down until he’s bare, he places himself in the freezing cold water, making him hiss before settling down. it warms up almost as instantly as the freezing temperature arrives. Bakura can be seen leaning against the wall, not having caught notice of him though does hear someone enter.

 

"You children these days get violent very quickly,” the elderly man says as he goes over to Bakura. “Are you alright?"

 

"Yes, I'm fine," he winces, but doesn't seem all that perturbed by the injuries. "Younger people always don't look too kindly on thieves."

 

Solomon rolls his eyes, “Obviously. I'm sorry about your... Older brother?” 

 

"Indeed," he looks away, frowning at the memories. "It's nothing for you to apologize for."

 

 

Solomon pats his shoulder, “I know it hurts"

"It's nothing I haven't been given before," shrugs Bakura, not seeing why it's such a bother. "Your grandson will be wondering where you are."

 

Solomon scowls at him, “Fine… I’ll go then.” 

 

One of his brows twitch in annoyance as he mutters though glad he’s gone for now, "Meddling old man... What does he know anyway?"

 

"Bakura?" Calls out Yami, finally noticing his presence. 

 

"Huh? Yeah, I'm right here," he waves a hand, still leaning against the wall though.

 

"Do you want a bath?" He asks as he comes on out in a robe.

 

"No, not really," he admits, averting his gaze from him at the state of his undress.

 

Yami frowns before he walks to Bakura, holding his chin, “Are you sure?" 

 

Staring into those similar ruby depths has him hesitate for a moment before he makes an impulsive decision, "Only if you join me."

 

Yami blinks, “Uh, sure. I don’t mind a second bath.” 

 

"Good," taking him by the hand, he leads him back into there.

 

 

Yami smiles as he takes off his robe when he got to the bath, getting inside. Stripping down to be bare, Bakura slips into the warm water with him. it seems rather pleasant, not having known in this town of sorts for there to be a place like this. Yami can’t help but purr as he feels even more warmth. He slowly goes to Bakura to place his head on his shoulder, snuggling into him comfortably. Giving a slight smile, he doesn't mind the close and personal approach. it's something he'll have to get used to of course. though he oddly enough likes it.

 

"So, what now?" Asks Yami, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

 

"We live out our lives....try to stay out of the Pharaoh's eye," shrugs Bakura.

 

Yami nods, liking the sound of this plan, “Do you think...he'll come after us?" 

 

"I doubt it," muses Bakura, but he has given this some thought too. "Your father let you go free after all."

 

Yami nods in agreement to this, standing up though shivers at the sudden chill, “We need to train though just in case.” 

 

"Hmm, probably," he murmurs, getting out of the water to dress after drying himself off, not caring if Yami stares or not.

 

Yami turns around with his red face while he puts on his robe. Sighing, he feels the area to go to his room and onto his bed as he winces at lying down.

 

Following after him, he sits beside him, "Why do you keep doing that? Do you have an injury or what?"

 

 

"I have nothing,” snaps Yami, gently rubbing his stomach as the discomfort slowly goes away.

 

"Maybe we can ask my baby brother to look at you. He's a healer after all," suggests Bakura, frowning a bit at his discomfort.

 

"Ugh, i don't think I can move,” mutters Yami, burying his face in the pillow.

 

"I'll go get him," rushing out of the room, he goes to find ryou and drags him back. "Fix him." 

 

“I'll do my best," gulping, he goes to see to what's troubling Yami.

 

Yami’s tightly in a curled up, sweat sticking his hair to his skin. His sskin is starting to grow paler as each minute ticks by. It takes a few hours for Ryou to finish up the process. It’s not a case he likes to deal with when someone comes down with a severe sort of flue, but he’s adept at fixing majority of any ailments that might inflict someone. 

 

When he's done, Ryou frowns, "He has a fever and stomach pains. he probably has the flue or something by the looks of it. Give me some more time here so I can ease the symptoms and get rid of his pain." 

 

“Thanks, little brother," he gives a rare smile, appreciating his assistance. 

 

With his hands still glowing that gentle aura, he gets rid of the pain Yami is feeling while lessening the symptoms. That way Yami will be able to sleep it off hopefully. When he's done, Ryou moves aside.

 

"There, I'm all done. Let me know if anything else comes up," he gives a soft smile to them before he exits to return to Yugi.

 

Yugi looks up to smile when he sees Ryou coming, pulling him onto his lap and burying his face in Ryou's hair, “what happened?”

 

"Bakura just needed me to heal Yami. He's going through some type of flue. He'll be able to sleep it off now with my help," he reassures, holding him close.

 

Yugi nods, glad that his partner can do such things, “He seemed wierd this morning now that I think about it.” 

 

"Yeah," nods Ryou, hoping that he's done well enough to help.

 

"what do you want to do now?" Hesitantly Yugi asks him, unsure of what Ryou might be in the mood for.

 

"I don't know," admits the snow white haired man, knowing the day is still young.

 

"Do you want to lie in bed and cuddle...or do something else in here..?" Suggests Yugi, unsure of which decision Ryou will make.

 

"Cuddling sounds good.... But what's this something else?" hesitantly he asks, not sure if he really wants to know the answer.

 

 

Yugi shakes his head, “Never mind. Cuddling works just fine.” 

 

"Oh, um, ok then," shrugs Ryou, still wondering what he might of been thinking about though.

 

Yugi lies down on the bed before pulling Ryou in his arms, kissing his head. Giving a soft smile, he holds him close too. he feels safe and right with Yugi beside him; especially like this. Yugi smiles to once more kiss Ryou but on the lips. He settles further down even more before he allows his eyes to close to eventually fall into an uncomfortable sleep. 

()()()

 

When the hourglass reaches midnight, Seth goes to wait for when Atem is supposed to be meeting up with him. For some reason or another he can't help to shake the uneasyness he feels in the pit of his stomach. Perhaps this might not of been the best idea. No one comes that midnight, making Seth even more worrisome about this. Deciding to wait there a bit longer, he glances around to wonder why Atem is late. Atem has yet to still come to meet up with him

 

"where is he?" hisses Seth to himself.

 

“Here,” an unfamiliar voice chuckles as Seth turns to feel his eyes widen when he sees Atem unconscious on the floor, noticing his head bleeding as well as his chest, stomach, and bicep to become extremely pale while The unknown person smirks at them.

 

Going to him, Seth brings out his staff which glows a soft sapphire hue, healing him before turning his attention to the assailant. 

"Who are you? What do you want?" demands the priest to know.

 

 

"Nothing. And no one. I just want to torture the soon to be king. Toodles,” the person laughs before leaving. 

 

"Foolish prince.... Are you trying to make things difficult?" sighs Seth, picking him up to go find Isis to get him some proper medical attention.

 

Atem groans as he starts to wake, noticing his eyes flutter, “It’s not my fault….” 

 

"Yes, it is," hisses Seth, reaching the priestess's quarters to knock on the door, holding the battered Atem in his arms.

 

Isis opens the door as her eyes widen in shock, “Yes? Seth, what have you done?” 

 

"Nothing. he walked into a trap by someone trying to torment him," replies the brown haired man icily, setting Atem down for her to get to work on patching him up.

 

Isis sighs, guessing she’ll have to look into this further on her own time later, “Well, he's definetly not doing anything for a long ass time.” 

 

"Indeed," confirms Seth, crossing his arms a bit as he still feels indignat at being accused for being the culprit.

 

Isis rolls her eyes at his attitude before she heals Atem up, hitting him on the head, “Stupid child…” 

 

"Thanks for healing him at such a late hour," says the priest quietly.

 

Isis gives a slight nod, “I’m up at any hour. Let me know if anything else happens or if he grows worse into a worse condition.” 

 

"Will he be alright now?" he asks, worrying a little bit.

 

Isis nods once more as she reassures him, “Yeah, but when he wakes up he won't be. Please keep him in his room. He can't do anything extreme for about a week or two.” 

 

"Alright, I'll do my best," he agrees, sighing in annoyance of the prince being so foolish to put himself in danger.

 

 

Atem groans as he wakes up to weakly look at Seth, chuckling a bit, “Surprise…” 

 

"Don't be so stupid again," grumbles Seth, taking him to his room before putting him down on his bed.

 

Atem snuggles into the blankets though winces at his stomach, “Fuck me…Has the person done some damage to my body against the wall.?” 

 

"It seems so.... You were on the floor bleeding when I found you," says Seth, sitting in a chair nearby.

 

"It hurts a lot," mumbles out Atem as he lies on his back, looking at Seth with an unreadable expression. "You were worried…” 

 

"Yes," raising a brow, he wonders why he's asking that out of everything else he might question him for. "Isis says you're to have bedrest for a few weeks."

 

"You're more than worried,” Atem sits up to grab Seth's hand, pulling him close to look straight in his eyes.

 

"What about it?" his expression softens a little, tensing at first though then relaxes at the prince's touch.

 

Atem places a hand on Seth's cheek, stroking the skin gently. His initial reaction is to recoil, but something about Atem keeps him put. It’s something that infruties, but also intrigues him. Supposedly it’s something else to chalk up as a mystery for what a royal can do to someone else given the amount of time they’re around one another and such. It still puzzles him though, frustrating him to want to know the meaning of this.

 

"What are you doing?" he asks in concern.

 

"You have another emotion...a wierd emotion,” murmurs Atem, gasping as Seth leans down to let their lips stroke each other for a second.

 

"I'm not heartless, but what my uncle has taught me is not to let anyone in," sighs Seth, pulling himself back albiet with some reluctance. "I have to be cold..."

 

Atem looks down, playing with his hands, “Father has showed me that as well…” 

 

"The Pharaoh is only doing what he feels is best," sighs Seth, sometimes questioning his decisions although he can't do anything to go against what his pharaoh asks of him.

 

"Maybe we can..break out together.,” voices Atem as he looks away, feeling heat rush up to his cheeks.

 

"That's tempting, but we can't. We have our places here," he looks away too, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of how the idea speaks to him.

 

Atem grabs Seth's hands, “But we can get out of this hell hole..Seth, our lives can get better, than what we have now.” 

 

"think of it this way....if and when you're Pharaoh then you can lead as you see fit instead of how your father is," he tries to persuade him, not feelign that fleeing is the right choice.

 

Atem pulls his arms back, “This world is already currupted as it is….” 

 

"You must rest. I'll come check on you in the morning," he says, gently taking his hands out of Atem's grasp before leaving, closing the door quietly behind him.

 

Atem sighs to himself, shaking his head. He lies down on his bed as he closes hiseyes, trying to ignore the deep feeling nagging at him in his heart. As he has many thoughts weighing down heavily on his mind. The lands as they are now aren’t to his liking. It’s a good thought to think on about what Seth has left him with, but isn’t entirely sure if that’s the right choice for him to make either.

 

_One way or another I’ll do what I think is best._

 

 

()()()

 

The next day, Ryou gets up from the bed. for some reason, he feels worry rise up, hoping that his siblings will be ok Here He's seen Amane from time to time, but they've been off doing their own things.

 

Yugi groans as he wakes up, his eyes opening and sitting up to stretch, “Ry? What's wrong?"

 

"I don't know," admits the albino, noticing it's morning now.

 

 

Yugi goes to Ryou to hug him tight. Hugging him back, ryou feels comfort with this embrace given between them. It helps, but he still worries about his siblings even though he knows fully well that they can handle themselves well enough on their own. It doesn’t dispel even a fraction of what he still feels bothering his mind. Bakura comes into the room for his gaze to lookaround worridly. It seems that he’s been having a few too many sleepless nights.

 

Catching notice of him, Yugi frowns, “Bakura?”

 

"W-What's wrong?" Ryou asks, seeing the look in his older brother's gaze.

 

"Yami isn't responding to anything,” replies Bakura simply, being direct with his answer instead of wasting time. 

 

"What?" this puts Ryou on alert, rushing to find him.

 

Yami seems to be quite pale, panting, and sweating. He’s shivering as well as flinching. He mumbles from time to time in his sleep. A very light color of red can be seen in his arms. going to his side, Ryou gets right away to work. Oddly enough, Yami stops doing what he has been doing. He slowly opens his eyes to look at Ryou, sitting upright to appear as if his efforts have been put to good use.

 

"A-Are you ok?" he asks cautiously.

 

"Um, yeah. I'm just a little tired. What happened?" Yami wants to know as he rubs absently at his eyes looking at Bakura as if somehow he might have all the answers.

 

"I don't know," says Ryou in a resigned way, looking to his older brother for help.

 

Yami also looks at Bakura as well, rubbing his eyes more, “So?” 

 

"You passed out," says Bakura, seeming to be quite fatigued with the worry and all.

 

"Oh..I guess my blood pressure is low,” murmurs Yami, blushing as he averts his gaze from him.

 

"Yes, but you're also recovering from a cold or flue," chimes in Ryou.

 

“True,” Yami sighs, hoping the worst of it is over. 

 

"Rest," says Ryou firmly, leaving the two alone.

 

“he's right you know," says Bakura, going to sit beside him on the bed.

 

"I'm not tired though,” pouts Yami.

 

"But you're still recovering," he points out, knowing he'll be stubborn.

 

Yami looks down, “Ok, ok, fine, I’ll try to get some sleep.” 

 

"Good, I'll lie here with you," he says, giving no other option about it. 

 

Yami still pouts though nods. It seems as if he’s modified by this answer. wrapping an arm around him, he holds him close against his side. the last thing he wants to do now is let him go. It does secretly terrify him at the thought of losing Yami to some sort of illness. He hoeps that won't ever happen. Yami snuggles into him to give Bakura a peck. 

 

“I’ll be fine,” trying to reassure him, Yami hopes that this might ease him a little.

 

"How do you know?" he asks, searching his face for something in particular.

 

Yami smiles softly, “Trust me. That’s all I ask of you.” 

 

"Ok, I will," he agrees, hoping he's putting his faith in the right place and person.

 

Yami kisses his cheek before closing his eyes. The two sleep that night. Though Bakura has it in spurts, still finding things weighing down on his mind. Tomorrow will be another day that's come to greet them with its own set of obstacles whether they be great or small. What he hoeps is that they remain safe here forever instead of having to move again. 

 

**_Oks, that’s the end of chappie four. We hope you all enjoyed it. At least I finally finished editing this, but please pardon me if one or two words might have a misspelling. I manage to catch most, but somehow a few manage to slip out of my reach. It happens I suppose even though it’s a bit annoying when it does._ **

**_Anyway, the next chappie of this will be out shortly whenever we have it finished being written up. Hopefully that won’t be too long of a wait, but there’s no telling. Until next time, please remember to review, darlings!_ **


End file.
